my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidia
Obsidia is a female changeling and one of the three mutants that Queen Chrysalis developed in order to invade Equestria. Once taken by Celestia's Royal Guard, she and her brothers were retrieved by Chrysalis. Personality She is very loyal to her queen. Obsidia seems to be very cautions with comparison to her other mutant brothers, like when she warn them to be careful as they could face the Generals and the Jinjuriki of Nine-Tails. Skills Obsidia, being a changeling, can shapeshift her physiology into any pony of her choosing and absorb the love of others as a source of food and strength. With her high sensory acuity and navigating and tracking ability, she is more perfect for infiltration missions than any other Changeling, however, this sensory acuity of hers can also be a disadvantage for her, as she is also very sensible to high sounds, like Melody's supersonic voice, that can make let her defendless. But she can use her antennae in order bind her enemies. Family Description in the Saga ''Finding True Love'' Obsidia and the other mutant Changelings were in their eggs, when Captain Star Shield takes them so Queen Chrysalis can invade Equestria, but Queen Chrysalis and her subjects pursue him and his guards to recover the eggs. Sending his guards to Equestria with the eggs, Star Shield faces Chrysalis and her Changelings, only to be captured. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Power of Seeing", Pandora locates Chrysalis' mutated eggs that were stolen from her by Star Shield. Later, she is seen receiving the chest where her mutated eggs is and orders the worker Changelings to start their developing process. In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", Chrysalis announces to the Lord of Chaos that her mutants are ready. Then, Obsidia and her two mutated siblings fight Ulysses to proove their strengh to the Lord of Chaos. In "Star Knight's New Spell", she, Crush and Scorpio invaded Thicket with a group of Changelings in order to get to the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. In the way, they meet Golden Paladin, Purple Smoke and Melody, who had come to stop them. Obsidia attacks Purple Smoke, using her antannae, but after he goes to face Scorpio instead, she has to deal with Melody who uses her voice to subdue Obsidia. When the other mutants are also defeated by the other two Generals, they retreat. In “The Capture of Two-Tails”, she and the other mutants help their queen to capture the Jinchuriki of Two-Tails. Obsidia lures Gigi to a place where she and the others can capture her without the interference of the others. When Gigi escapes, Obsidia uses her sensory acuity to track her down and she and the others follow the Jinchuriki to a cave, where Gigi prepares a trap for them, trapping them with her in a closed chamber. There, she turns into Two-Tails who fights Chrysalis and her mutants, trying to crush Obsidia and Scorpio with her two tails, with them dodging. After Gigi is defeated, they take her to their new hive. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, Chrysalis mentions that she send Obsidia to infiltrate in every kingdom with Jinchuriki to find out every weak spot in their defenses. In "The War Begins", Obsidia is present when the General of Chaos sends them to mobilize. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Changelings